Power of Six Arc
Power of Six Arc is the six arc in the series it follows Feathertail, Emberflame, Oakspring, Lakepaw, Bluefern and Spottedpelt joining together and saving the tribe from sharptooth. Books Prophecy Rising Main Summary: '~''After Shredtail sudden disaperence the clans are at peace until Six cats are called by starclan to save a tribe from a monster Quick Blurb: Featherpaw and Emberpaw are hunting thoughout the forest and successfully catch a rabbit they expain how the clans are after Spider was defeated the clans have been at peace for seasons. they head to the gathering and meet the other apprentices from each clan. there is a special bond between Oakpaw and Featherpaw. Broken Code 'Main Summary: '~''Feathertail and Emberflame recently earned their warrior names along with the others but as they are chosen for the mission one of them will have to pick between starclan or Leadership and as the prophcey grows threats coming to destory the clans comes closer.'' Quick Blurb: Feathertail and Oakspring are meeting up against the warrior code meanwhile Shredtail comes demanding infomation about an old medicine cat. Feathertail is injuired and comes to riverclan to recover. Oakspring helps return her home and they sleep in an old tree for a night and Feathertail recons its about to fall. Shredtail attacks again and Sparkstar looses a life trying to save Wild from the tree that was about to fall moons pass and Feathertail is expecting Oakspring is made deputy as Sunstar recently passed away and Ripplestar is made Leader, Oakspring wants Feathertail to leave Thunderclan and abandon the prophcey to raise their kits witch Feathertail declines and tells Oakspring that Starclan choose them for a reason and tells them they will leave in a few days and they will leave without him Feathertail walks off and after a few days they leave without him. Hidden Secrets '''Main Summary: ~''As Feathertail, Emberflame, Spottedpelt, Bluefern and Lakepaw journey to the mountians challenges lie ahead of them. In Thunderclan Alderheart is trying to descover why Shredtail wants to find out about gale so badly.'' Quick Blurb: The six realise that the mountians are farther than expected Feathertail tells the others that they should ask for help and they find themselves in a small city. Meanwhile at the gathering Sparkstar is thinking if the other clans if they know about Shredtail and his rouges instead they talk about more border disputes and more twolegs have been on Riverclan territory latley. Feathertail, Emberflame and Spottedpelt find a rouge camp leader though the city and both are taken hostage while Lakepaw and Oakspring are talking about Feathertail and Lakepaw asks Oakspring to not make it harder on her than it already is and that he needs to be with her and Oakspring agrees until Bluefern interupts them and tells them that Feathertail, Emberflame and Spottedpelt are captured witch Oakspring admeditly rushes to find her. Raging River Main Summary: ~The six finally escaping the Rouge camp but Feathertail still upset about Lakepaw's death Oakspring has also comes to terms with rasing a family with Feathertail. but they meet a cat who might be able to take them to the tribe Meanwhile the clans are struggling with Shredtail's treat and try to come to a reasonable conclusion with him. Quick Blurb: A Dangerous Path Main Summary: Flames and Ash Main Summary: